Then there was you
by Fea-Varcion
Summary: After spending 4 years out of middle school, Masamune's a bit fed up with being treated royally. He chooses that he wants to be like how Kojuurou is, but he stresses that he might just be an outcast again. Yukimura on the other hand wants to end out like Sasuke. Will their choices bring them to the bright education, or will it lead them to something else?


**Okay so, I discontinued the other Sengoku Basara fanfictions to make another. Does that make sense? I don't know, but, after watching Sengoku Paradise and thinking of Sengoku Basara games, I wanted to toss them back into High School/College years again. So, for those who liked my other fanfics, maybe you're going to like a slight change? Ah, you'll find out what I mean. **

**Disclaiming the own of Sengoku Basara, because like, yeah, I can't claim them.**

**You're the most perfect sight I've seen (Pt.1)**

* * *

A quiet, warm night was all that was needed to get the One-eyed Dragon, Masamune Date to sit on the front porch and look at the sky. He yawned and leaned against the higher step. "Ah." He said to himself quietly as he kept his eyes trained on the dark sky.

* * *

It had been hours after Masamune fell asleep on the step. Kojuurou was preparing to go to College; he walked to the steps and called out. "Masamune-sama, I'll be going now." He yelled, not expecting an answer since he assumed the teenager would be sleeping soundly with the door closed. "Okay." Kojuurou mumbled to himself as he picked up his book-bag and walked over to the door to put on his shoes. "Hopefully, I can persuade Sasuke to… No. Here, he would never want to date me anymore if he found out I lived in such a hell." He said looking back at the group of drunken guys on the floor. Sighing, he opened up the front door and almost instantly tripped on something in his way.

"Ow..." Masamune mumbled sitting up and rubbing his lone eye.

"M-Masamune-sama? What in the world… Why are you here?" Kojuurou asked pointing to the stairs, getting up and dusting off his clothes. Masamune followed suit and fluffed out his hair.

"Mm, I was sleeping… I guess I lost track of time when I was out here looking at the stars." Masamune said before shaking his head, "Don't worry about me, go meet up with your boyfriend at school, and good luck." He said with a slight smirk to get on Kojuurou's nerves.

"Tch, I'll see you later then, and don't do anything stupid while I'm gone Masamune-sama. I'm serious this time." Kojuurou responded shifting his bag right on his back and fixing his clothes.

"Sure… Can I get 20 dollars?"

"What…?"

"20 dollars, I want to buy something later." Masamune requested holding out his hand. Kojuurou shuffled around in his bag to search for his wallet, pulling out a 20 and handing to Masamune with a huff. "Thanks Kojuurou."

"Just… Make sure you have one of the subordinates with you. I trust Bunshichi, mainly because he's a well reliable man." Kojuurou said before walking down the steps and turning around again to look at his young master, "Please, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. When I come back, I'll teach you stuff that you need to learn." Masamune nodded and headed back into the door. Kojuurou walked to his car and sighed, opening the door and tossing his bag in the back seat. He had to go pick up Sasuke today, but he was slowly running late. "If only… Masamune wasn't involved with this." He murmured to himself before turning the key in the ignition and driving off.

* * *

Later that day Masamune wandered around the shopping district with Bunshichi. With his hands behind his head, he kept a bit of a distance to the older male. "Ne, Bunshichi." Masamune started, gaining the older male's attention. "Why can't I go to school like the rest of the teenagers out there?" He asked.

Bunshichi froze up for a moment, "I'm sorry, my lord, but I'm not qualified to answer that question." Masamune stopped and looked at him for a moment, "Kojuurou… He told me not to tell you until the time were right."

"Not to tell me until the time was right? What type of shit is that? If I want to know, you should let me. Besides, shouldn't you be listening to your _lord_ and not _second in command_?" Masamune asked adding English in the sentence. Bunshichi nodded and sighed.

"I have loyalty to both you and him, but I'm designated to listen to Kojuurou… I'm sorry my lord." Bunshichi bowed slightly. Masamune scoffed and turned back. "Oh… Oh dear… My lord." Bunshichi whispered to himself.

"Is it because I'm the leader of a Yakuza clan?" Masamune asked, not wanting to look at his subordinate. "Back in elementary school, I was supposed to graduate that year…"

* * *

_Flashback:_

"_Ne, Masamune, when you grow up, what cha' wanna be?" A boy asked the one eyed child. Messy brown locks covered the black eye-patch Masamune wore. _

"_Eh? I'm not really sure. All I know is that I'm the boss of a clan, and that means I'm going to be kicking ass later on in life!" Masamune yelled with a bright smile, the boy sheepishly smiled and began to rub the back of his neck. "What's wrong? My life was already preplanned for me. When I grow up, I'm going to be a Yakuza boss." He said turning his head to the side to look at his friend. _

"_R-really…?" The boy asked, making Masamune nod quickly. "I-I… Um… I don't know if I should talk to you."_

"_What? Why?" _

"_Because… No one should be happy to be a Yakuza boss…"_

"_But… But that's what I'm supposed to be! I grew up in that line of duty…" _

"_Yeah… I'm going to go eat lunch now." The boy said running off to get his bag, moving to another group. Masamune sighed and rested his head on the table._

"_Hey, I heard you were gonna grow up to be a Yakuza. What the hell's the matter with you? Kicking ass later on in life? You can't even kick ours." A bully said kicking Masamune's small body to the ground. Another one laughed and pulled at Masamune's collar, forcing him to stand back up. "Ne? Can't do anything? Or are you just a pussy?" The bully asked, punching Masamune in the stomach, earning a grunt from the smaller boy. _

"_Hahahaha," one of the other boys started, "Like hell you'd be good enough to fight, we're not cock-blocking your dream, your fantasy, we're just telling you what you _can't _ do." He said, kicking Masamune's side. _

_Masamune coughed a few times before looking up at the three boys, "Shut up. I don't need you fags to tell me what I can or can't do." He said, struggling to get up._

"_Hey. Kids, what cha' think you're doin' to our lord?" Three high school boys said, standing on the playground. "We'd recon you back away from him, our lord don't need ya' shit. Back away, or some kid's gonna get hurt." _

"_Yoshinao, Samanosuke… Magobe…" Masamune called as he tried to catch his breath. "Thank you…"_

"_My lord!" Samanosuke yelled running to the small boy, "There aren't any open wounds are anything is there? Can you stand? Do you need to be carried? I'll carry you just in case; Kojuurou's going to be pissed when he comes home though." Samanosuke sighed, "I think we need to head home." He said picking up Masamune and setting him right on his back. "Yoshinao, Magobe, lets go. These brats don't even deserve us to look at them in their pathetic states." _

_Sure enough, the three bullies were flabbergasted at the fact that the three teenagers that came to help Masamune; were well known as wanted Yakuza members of the Date. But the bullies never placed that together in understanding that, Masamune's last name was indeed, Date. _

_Flashback End  
_

* * *

"My lord, I'd wish to not go over things like this. Please." Bunshichi said sighing as he pulled his young master out of the shopping district. He didn't want anyone in the district to hear Masamune talking about such a secretive mater, in the over population of innocent adults and teens.

"What does a Yakuza do?" Masamune said earning some questioning looks from girls walking by them.

"N-nothing my lord." Bunshichi said pulling Masamune out of the area of people and back home.

"I want to go to school, like Kojuurou does."

"You'd be in your last year of high school then."

"Okay? Then let me do that. I told you already I wanted to follow after Kojuurou."

"My… My lord…"

"Huh?"

"N-nothing. Nothing my lord, we should be heading home." Bunshichi said walking down the familiar walk to make it back to their Manor.

"I don't like it."

"Don't like what?" Bunshichi stopped and turned to the brunette.

"I don't like being rich and getting everything handed to me. As spoiled as I may act sometimes, I want to actually be able to go out and do the things that _I _want to do. _You see_?" Masamune said walking past the older man. "The one eyed Dragon of Oshuu or not, I don't want to be rich. What I want to do; is attend school like all the other kids, and be like a normal kid for once in my life. I had something in mind when I was a kid myself, but after being raised like this. Fuck it; I'm going to find a way to go to school with whatever money you guys give me." Masamune said storming off. Bunshichi stared at his young master for a moment before sighing and following after him.

* * *

Kojuurou came home later that day; he opened the door to see three of his many subordinates waiting for his arrival. He and Sasuke gave them confused looks as the three bowed down to them. "Welcome back, second in command." They said in unison.

"Thank you, and it's nice to be back." Kojuurou responded. He then looked over to Sasuke then back at the three, "Sasuke, these three are Yoshinao, Samanosuke, and Magobe."

"Ah, nice to meet you three then. My name's Sasuke Sarutobi; and I am Kojuurou's boyfriend."

"Is Kojuurou home yet?" Masamune called from upstairs. Yoshinao ran over to the steps and bowed respectively to his young lord.

"Oh god, here we go." Kojuurou whispered, gaining Sasuke's attention and a small chuckle.

"It'll be fine, besides, if Masamune's cool enough, we can set him up with you know who." Sasuke said elbowing Kojuurou's arm lightly with a big grin. Kojuurou chuckled lightly and wrapped an arm around Sasuke's somewhat small waist.

Masamune made his way down the steps and stared at Kojuurou and Sasuke for a moment, "Ne, Kojuurou. When will I be able to go back to school? I told you already that I wanted to go to—Oh, you… You must be Sasuke?" He said walking over to the taller brunette. "Am I right?"

"Yep." Sasuke said patting Masamune, "You must be the little boss of the Yakuza, Masamune Date?"

"I don't want to be a Yakuza boss."

"What brought this on, Masamune-sama?" Kojuurou asked; questionable face visible. "Since you were a kid you've always said how you wanted to become a Yakuza boss and surpass even me in strength. You haven't given up on that, have you?"

"No… I just… I don't like the idea of wanting to be one, I mean; it's stopping me from doing what I actually want to do."

"What do you want to do?" Kojuurou asked moving with Sasuke to the nearest couch. Masamune followed behind and sat in a seat opposite of them.

"Kojuurou, I want to go to school, like how you do. I want to be like a normal kid for once. Instead of being called 'my lord' all the time, just call me Masamune, since that's the name I was born with." Masamune frowned and stared at the couple intensely. He wanted to have a relationship like theirs too, but, there was no way in hell he'd tell them that.

"You want to get the education of a normal student? Okay, how about this then. I'll give you, 3 months in school, since high school hasn't started up yet for seniors. I've given you all the education you need to help you, since I covered 4 years of what you missed. If you get straight A's, and not get into fights, since I know that you're prune to getting into fights, as well as you mustn't fool around, I'll allow you to go to High school."

"Okay, I have to get straight A's, not get into fights, and be on my best behavior," Masamune started, "That's easy, it won't be hard."

"Also, the school that you're going to be sent to can't know that you're a part of the Yakuza, only the Principal shall know so. Do you understand?" Kojuurou said, rubbing Sasuke's shoulder, since he's been quiet for most of this.

"I got it Kojuurou." Masamune said, hoping this was enough to get him into the school.

"Um, Kojuurou, you're sending him to… Senkou…? The one where Nobunaga takes care of as well?" Sasuke asked turning his head to face his boyfriend.

"Indeed Sasuke. That way, I'd be able to get information from Nobunaga about what he's doing and keeping track of him. For Masamune to go to the same school as me now, he needs to pass _everything_ that they give him."

"Wait Kojuurou, you passed everything when you were in school?" Masamune asked, astonished.

"I told you years ago I wasn't stupid. Besides, I took more than just extra Curricular classes; I was in at least 4 clubs. To be honest, I always overworked myself, to make sure that you were happy. But now it seems you want to step up and do something for yourself, correct?" Kojuurou responded.

"Um… Is that the reason why you always came home late and woke me up to study?"

"Indeed."

"Makes sense now."

"I know."

"I'm going to go eat, see you in a bit." Masamune said getting up from the seat and headed off to the kitchen.

"Wait, Masamune-sama." Kojuurou said quickly standing, causing Sasuke to jump a bit.

"Huh?" Masamune asked turning around to look at the older man.

"Did you ever spend that money that I gave you?" Kojuurou asked. Masamune shook his head causing Kojuurou to sigh. "Oh, then I'd also like to tell you, you're going to be pulling your own weight around here as well. Meaning, you're going to go and find a job. We're not going to pay for your College, you are."

"Okay, so I have to do all the labor?"

"Pull your own weight."

"Alright, a bit of a challenge, but I can do it." Masamune said nodding and giving his all too familiar smirk. "Now, I'm going to make something to eat, you guys want anything?"

"No, we'll be in my room if you need us." Kojuurou said, getting Sasuke to stand and nod before heading up the steps.

"Oh, gonna do what lovers do?" Masamune asked looking out from the kitchen.

"NO. Shut up and go make something to eat." Kojuurou said pulling a slightly blushing Sasuke up the steps.

"Jeez." Masamune mumbled.

* * *

"Kojuurou… Do you really think that what you're doing is right?" Sasuke asked as he got comfortable on his boyfriends lap, he rested his head on Kojuurou's chest and placed an arm on his shoulder to keep support of sitting up. "I mean, making Masamune do so much right now, he isn't used to working himself up with so much."

"He'll meet Yukimura, will he not?" Kojuurou asked tightening his grip around Sasuke's waist, as he used the other hand to surf through TV channels.

"Um yeah. But even so, he's going to have a lot to do along side meeting Yukimura…" Sasuke insisted. Kojuurou sighed and turned off the TV; he put the remote to the side and wrapped his other arm around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke blushed lightly and kissed Kojuurou's cheek before resting his head back on Kojuurou's chest, closing his eyes.

Kojuurou smiled lightly and rested his head softly on Sasuke's, soon falling asleep on the smaller male. Masamune came to check on them, but took notice when they were sleep that he should just turn off the light and let them both rest on the bed. Sighing, Masamune fixed the blanket to cover the pair and he turned to the door. "I wonder… What's waiting for me now?" He asked himself walking to his room.

* * *

"Ah! Sasuke-dono! I'll be off now!" The young long haired brunette yelled at his guardian.

"Okay Dana! I won't see you off though; I have some work to do before school starts for me!" Sasuke called back. The boy smiled to himself hearing his friend respond. He turned and faced the door, making sure that his jacket was buttoned right and his clothes were well fitting.

"Okay. I, Sanada Genjiro Yukimura, shall not make a bad impression of myself on the first day!" Yukimura told himself as he opened up the door and ran to the sidewalk. "Hopefully… I'll be able to meet people that I like, instead of having to move to another school to finish my last year, then again… I've gotten stuck in a lot of things that I'd have to blame myself for—Ah, never mind. School, here I come!" He yelled running to the school's direction.

* * *

"Welcome to Senkou Academy." Two security guards said simultaneously, Yukimura nodded at the two and headed inside the school building.

"So cool." Yukimura whispered to himself. He walked through the halls and looked for where his homeroom would be, "3-C… That should be right he—O-ow!" Yukimura didn't realize since he was looking at the paper so long that there was someone standing in front of him. "I-Ieyasu-dono!" He called to his old childhood friend.

"E-eh? Yukimura?!" Ieyasu asked turning to the familiar boy, "Oh my god! YUKIMURA!" He yelled hugging the long haired brunette. "How are you?"

"Ieyasu-dono! I've been quite riding a rollercoaster lately… Kept on having to transfer schools, but now Oyakata-sama is hoping that I won't get into any trouble here, and if I keep my grades high, I'll be able to go to the same school as Sasuke, of course, if I'm lucky." Yukimura smiled hugging his friend, blushing lightly at the familiar scent he still carried, "Then again, maybe you could help me keep in line?"

Ieyasu stared at Yukimura after breaking the hug, "You want me to help you?" He took a moment to think before giving Yukimura a big grin, "Of course I will! You're a great friend of mine, I wouldn't let you down!" He said, "Your homeroom must be 3-C then?" Yukimura nodded, "Okay! Follow me!" Ieyasu grabbed Yukimura's wrist and ran into the classroom. "These are some of my friends that I've had since I started here. Keiji Maeda, Tsuru, and Chosokabe Motochika." He said pointing at the three sitting in a group.

"Ieyasu! Hi!" Tsuru called waving at the black haired boy. "Who's the cutie?" She asked with a bright smile on her face. Yukimura smiled sheepishly, now he could tell why they were friends.

"My name is Yukimura Sanada, nice to meet you." Yukimura said bowing to Tsuru. She blushed and pulled on his long hair to make him stand straight, "Huh?" Yukimura wondered.

"My name's Tsuru." She said happily.

"I'm Keiji Maeda." The tall brown haired man said, pointing at himself, "And this is Yumekichi. Just don't say anything about him, because no one's supposed to have pets in school." Keiji said pointing to the little monkey in his hair, "But Yumekichi is so cute; you wouldn't want him to be kicked would you?" He asked, earning a shake of the head from Yukimura.

"I'm Chosokabe Motochika." The white haired boy with the eye-patch said, "Though I'd agree with Tsuru, you are quite the cute one, you know?" He said, his voice deeper than the others, this made Yukimura wonder just how old Chosokabe really was.

"Okay, now that we got introductions in, I'd like you three to know about me and Yukimura." Ieyasu said wrapping an arm around Yukimura's shoulder. "We've been childhood friends for as long as I can remember actually. Then well… For a while, before Yukimura was forced to move away, we da—"

"No! Don't talk about that Ieyasu." Yukimura blushed and shoved his friends' arm off. "I don't want to go over that. Not now."

"But hey, Yuki! Didn't I tell you before that you were going to need closure about that sooner or later?" Ieyasu insisted, trying to continue telling the story.

"NO!" Yukimura yelled looking to his feet, "I don't want to talk about it. Not here, not now."

"Okay… Another time maybe?"

"Never."

"Yukimura…"

"No, never. I'm serious Ieyasu."

"Um, you two? You're making a scene." Keiji interrupted the childhood friends and ex lovers. He looked around at the crowd that slowly started to form while the two argued with one another.

"Oh…" Ieyasu murmured. With the newfound knowledge of this, he quickly looked to the back of the class in hopes that one boy wasn't looking this way. Sadly, he was, and he wasn't very amused. "Oh man."

"Huh?" Yukimura asked.

"Oh uh… Nothing Yukimura… How about we get ready for class?" Ieyasu asked pulling Yukimura to the nearest table, which happened to be his, and he started to gather up all his notebooks needed for the day. "Man… If only life went how I wished, everything would be a lot better." Ieyasu said quietly, gaining another questioning look from Yukimura.

"E-eh…?"

**Okay, it took me a while, but I found out what I want to do for this one. As you can see, it's a longer chapter from most of the others because well, it's hopefully going to last a while. I seemed to have more ideas now so we'll see which one works for the other stories, if they don't work out to me, then it'll remain discontinued for a while. R&R and tell me what you think~ Any changes/misspells, anything, let me know~ **


End file.
